Karaoke Night
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: The guys, April, Casey, and Karai decide to do a karaoke night! Rated for a few songs... 2k12 verse. Sorry for pic, but I couldn't find another one... One-Shot


_I'm posting my first 2k12 (by itself) story! I hope you like it! This isn't really my type of story, so just bear with me... It's technically a bunch of songs, but there's Karai, April, Casey, and the Turtles in it! (I wasn't going to put Karai in it, but I needed at least 2 girls...)  
_

* * *

"C'mon, guys! We're gonna start soon!" Leo called from the pit, helping Donnie set up the TV for karaoke.

Karai rolled her eyes as she and April walked over. "I can't believe you talked me into this," she said good-naturally, sitting down next to the red-head on the bench. Mikey came in with a bunch of snacks and 10 bottles of water, along with some soda and juice.

"C'mon, sis, it'll be fun! We'll be able to bond, too!" he exclaimed, taking a sip of a ginger ale.

Raph and Casey came down, each with CD's for the songs. "Yeah, but it'll also make our ears bleed when you sing," Raph said, giving the youngest a noogie. Said nunchuck-wielder screamed, "Uncle! Uncle!"

The others laughed loudly.

When everyone was calmed down, Leo asked, "Alright, who's first?"

No one raised their hand, causing him to face-palm. "You guys do know you're supposed to sing for karaoke, right?"

Raph sighed. "Fine, I'll go first..."

Leo beamed and started scrolling through the songs. "Ooh! You'll like this one, Raph," he said, clicking on it.

Raph smiled. "OK, I'll do it..."

 **Eye of the Tiger (Survivor ©)**

Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hanging tough, staying hungry  
They stack the odds still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Rising up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger

"Whoo! Whoo! That was great, Raph!" the others yelled

Raph blushed at the praise. "Ah, it was nothin'," he muttered, handing the microphone back to Leo.

"Soooooo! Who's the next lucky per-ahem, singer?!" the turtle leader exclaimed in his best announcer voice. He scrolled through the songs, then suddenly smiled widely. "Guys, I'm gonna need some help with this one..." All the others grabbed microphones, and Leo started to sing his part...

 **I'll Make a Man Out of You (Mulan ©)**

Leo: Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you

Tranquil as a forest but on fire within  
Once you find your center, you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you

Mikey: I'm never gonna catch my breath  
Raph: Say goodbye to those who knew me  
Donnie: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym  
Casey: This guy's got 'em scared to death  
April and Karai: Hope he doesn't see right through me  
Mikey: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

All but Leo: Be a man  
Leo: We must be swift as the coursing river  
All but Leo: Be a man  
Leo: With all the force of a great typhoon  
All but Leo: Be a man  
Leo: With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?

All but Leo: Be a man  
Leo: We must be swift as the coursing river  
All but Leo: Be a man  
Leo: With all the force of a great typhoon  
All but Leo: Be a man  
Leo: With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

All but Leo: Be a man  
Leo: We must be swift as the coursing river  
All but Leo: Be a man  
Leo: With all the force of a great typhoon  
All but Leo: Be a man  
Leo: With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

"That was great, guys!" Leo yelled, drinking out of a water bottle. "You nailed it!"

"You did good too, Leo," Karai said, putting her arms around his shoulders. Leo blushed. "I-I'm not really a good singer..." he murmured. "Especially since my voice got damaged..."

Karai frowned. "You know what? Just to prove you wrong, you'll sing the next song with me."

Leo groaned, but grabbed his mic as Karai scrolled through the songs. "Hm, never heard this one..."

 **True Colors (MattyB** **©)**

Karai: You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
and darkness still inside you  
But you feel so small

Leo: I can name a couple things that should never change  
Like the feeling of happiness that you get  
when you're with friends on a summer day  
The simple things: how we work, how we play  
How we all should treat each other the same  
You know acceptance isn't easy though; it challenges us all in some way  
Weather its color, age, gender or race  
We get uncomfortable when someone else is different  
And they enter our space and it pressures us to be open to change  
But take a moment,  
flip the script and try to picture this with roles rearranged  
Because you're different you experience hate  
Mistreated not because of actions that you've taken or a terrible mistake  
But hated on because of your DNA

Karai: I see your true colors shining through  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, your true colors

Leo: It's crazy all the types people we can characterize  
We laugh when friends tell us a story and they start to describe  
In funny ways a group of people through a stereotype  
But when it's pointed back at you, hold up, that isn't true  
You see it's never doing harm until it feels unfair  
And then we speak up but wonder why no one else cares  
I think the truth is that we all just want a place to fit in  
It's hard enough to find friends, much less for some other kid  
But if we're honest inside  
And really wanna do right  
Judging others for something they have no control over might  
Be comical at times, but that'd make me less of a man  
The bigger thing I think is standing as a leader instead

Karai: I see your true colors shining through  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, your true colors

Leo: I keep believing for the day we put our difference aside  
And let a person be themselves before we cover our eyes  
Imagine life without the boundaries we create with our pride  
And opportunities we lose because we judge from inside  
I'm just a kid but now I'm trying hard to rationalize  
How somebody can spot a splinter with a log in their eye  
There's a legacy that we're leaving and it's greater than us  
Cause the truth is that we're all equal and the answer is love

Karai: I see your true colors shining through  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, your true colors  
Are beautiful like a rainbow

Leo: There's always room for change

Leo put his arm around Karai's shoulders as they sat down. "Y'know, in the song, the rapper's, like, 9 years old. I sound like I'm 40. Just saying." He grabbed their mics and handed them to Donnie and Mikey. "Your turn to shine," he said, smiling mischievously. The purple-clad teen glared at him playfully and snatched his microphone.

"Let's see here," he muttered, scrolling through the songs. Mikey suddenly started jumping up and down. "Do that one! Do that one! PLEASE!" "OK, jeez..."

 **Ride (21 Pilots ©)**

Mikey: I just wanna stay in the sun where I find  
I know it's hard sometimes  
Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind  
I know it's hard sometimes  
Yeah, I think about the end just way too much  
But it's fun to fantasize  
All my enemies who wouldn't wish who I was  
But it's fun to fantasize

Donnie and Mikey: Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Taking my time on my ride

Donnie: I'd die for you  
That's easy to say  
We have a list of people that we would take  
A bullet for them  
A bullet for you  
A bullet for everybody in this room  
But I don't seem to see many bullets coming through  
See many bullets coming through  
Metaphorically I'm the man  
But literally I don't know what I'd do

Donnie and Mikey: I'd live for you  
And that's hard to do  
Even harder to say  
When you know it's not true  
Even harder to write  
When you know that tonight  
There are people back home which are talking to you  
But then you ignore them still  
All these questions they're forming like  
Who would you live for?  
Who would you die for?  
And would you ever kill?

Mikey: Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Taking my time on my ride

Mikey and Donnie: I've been thinking too much  
I've been thinking too much  
I've been thinking too much  
I've been thinking too much  
Help me  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much

Mikey: Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time  
Taking my time on my ride  
Oh, oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my...

Donnie: I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
Help me

"Yeah! That was awesome, guys!" April yelled, coming up to hug Donnie. Said turtle laughed like a fool when she let go. "Oh, can I go next?" the redhead then asked.

Leo smiled and gave her a mic. The redhead turned to Karai. "You're helping me with this one!"

 **Fancy (Iggy Azalea** **©)**

Karai: First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)  
And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)  
You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that

April: I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow

Karai: I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."  
Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it  
Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department  
Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind  
So get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?  
Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be the K-A-R-AI, put my name in bold  
I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

April: I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow

Trash the hotel  
Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm-hmmm, hmm-hmm-hm  
Make the phone call  
Feels so good getting what I want  
Yeah, keep on turning it up  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a thought  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch  
Ow...

Karai: Still stuntin', how you love that?  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that  
Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that  
It's just the way you like it, huh?  
You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?  
Never turn down nothing,  
Slaying these girls, gold trigger on the gun like

April: I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow

Karai looked at the redhead incredulously. "Wow. You really are a goody-two-shoes!" April pouted and crossed her arms. "Well, excuse me, little miss tattoo- face!" (I saw somewhere that Karai tattooed her makeup onto her face)

Leo smiled at them. "Ah, you two are being immature. You two are gonna do another one for that. Donnie, you're joining them. I found the perfect song!"

 **There are Worse Things I Could Do (Glee Version** **©)  
**

April: There are worse things I could do  
Than go with a boy or two  
Even though the neighborhood  
Thinks I'm trashy and no good  
I suppose it could be true  
But there are worse things I could do

Karai: I could flirt with all the guys  
Smile at them and bat my eyes  
Press against them when we dance  
Make them think they stand a chance  
Then refuse to see it through  
That's a thing I'd never do

April: I could stay home every night  
Wait around for  
Take cold showers every day

Donnie: And throw my life away  
On a dream that won't come true

Karai: I could hurt someone like me  
Out of spite or jealousy

Donnie: I don't steal and I don't lie  
But I can feel and I can cry  
April: A fact I'll bet you never knew  
All: But to cry in front of you  
That's the worst thing I could do-oo

Everyone clapped, then Casey jumped up. "Hey, I wanna sing one!"

 **Miss Independent (Ne-Yo ©)**

Yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah yeah

Oh is something about  
Just something about the way she move  
I can't figure it out  
Is something about her

Say, oh is something about  
Kinda woman that want you but don't need you  
Hey, I can't figure it out  
Is something about her

Cause she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicure nails just sent the pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly

And she move like a boss  
Do what a boss  
Do, she got me thinking about getting involved  
That's the kinda girl I need

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Oh, the way she shine  
Miss independent

Yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah yeah

Ooh there's something about  
Kinda woman that can do for herself  
I look at her and it makes me proud  
There's something about her

Something ooh so sexy about  
Kinda woman that don't even need my help  
She said she got it, she got it  
No doubt, there's something about her

Cause she work like a boss  
Play like a boss  
Car and the crib she 'bout to pay 'em both off  
And bills are payed on time, yeah  
She made for a boss  
Only a boss  
Anything less she telling them to get lost  
That's the girl that's on my mind

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Oh, the way she shine  
Miss independent

Her favorite thing to say, don't worry I got it  
And everything she got best believe she bought it  
She goin' steal my heart ain't no doubt about it, girl  
You're everything I need  
Said you're everything I need

Yeah, yeah yeah,  
Yeah yeah,  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah.

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Oh, the way she shine  
Miss independent

Miss independent  
That's why I love her

Casey dramatically bowed when he finished, causing April, Donnie, and Leo to roll their eyes. The latter then clapped his hands once. "Alright, now Casey _and_ Raphael are gonna sing."

Rap went up to the TV and scrolled through the songs. "Yes! Let's do this one, Case!"

Leo glared at him. "Really, guys? Pick another one!" The two hotheads shook their heads; Leo sighed in defeat. "Mikey, close your eyes and cover your ears. Think about pizza." The youngest teen sighed and nodded, so the duo started their song.

 **Low (Flo Rida** **©)  
**

Casey: Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Raph: I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my dough  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing. I seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I got the bank roll  
I'ma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go  
She had them

Casey: Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Raph: Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing, baby girl, I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubber bands  
That's what I told her  
Her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was over  
That Henny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like a clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

Casey: Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Raph: Whoa, shawty, yeah, she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was on it, sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them Rosé bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal was fine just like my glock

Casey: Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Leo sighed and grabbed their mics away from them. "You guys are not going to sing another song together. Got it?" he demanded, taking Mikey's hands off his head. Said terrapin opened his eyes. "Can I do the next one!? PLEASE!?"

Leo chuckled. "Sure, Mikey."

 **Stressed Out (21 Pilots** **©)  
**

I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard,  
I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words,  
I wish I found some chords in an order that is new,  
I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang,

I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink,  
But now I'm insecure and I care what people think.

My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.  
My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.

Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out (oh).  
Wish we could turn back time (oh), to the good ol' days (oh),  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.

We're stressed out.

Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young,  
How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from,  
I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it,  
Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one,

It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose,  
Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam,  
But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered,  
Out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter.

My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.  
My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.

Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out (oh).  
Wish we could turn back time (oh), to the good ol' days (oh),  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.

We used to play pretend, give each other different names,  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money."  
Yo.

We used to play pretend, give each other different names,  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money."  
Yo.

Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out (oh)  
Wish we could turn back time (oh), to the good ol' days (oh),  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.

Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money  
Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money  
We used to play pretend, give each other different names,  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money."  
Yo.

Mikey sighed. "Yeah, I miss those days..." he said sadly, but with a smile.

Leo looked at the clock. "C'mon, guys. It's late. One more. Everyone, grab a microphone!"

 **All in This Together (High School Musical** **©)  
**

All: Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, we're there for each other every time  
Together, together, come on let's do this right

Leo: Here and now it's time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about (yeah yeah)

April: Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (we make each other strong  
We're not the same  
We're different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

All: We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, we're there for each other every time  
Together, together, come on let's do this right

Casey and Raph: We're all here  
And speaking out with one voice  
We're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
The party's on now everybody make some noise  
Come on scream and shout

Karai: We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

All: We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Hamatos sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Hamatos in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Hamatos everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

...

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Hamatos everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

Everyone cheered and hugged one-another. "That was amazing! We rule!" Casey yelled over them all. This set off a whole new round of cheering.

Once everyone had calmed down and had a few snacks and a drink, they started to make sleeping arrangements.

"Karai can stay in my room, Casey's got Raph's, and April can share with Donnie," Leo said, grabbing some blankets for him and Raph to use while sleeping in the pit.

After everyone had said goodnight and went to their rooms, Leo and Raph each lay head to head on the bench. "Y'know, that was fun, Raph, and don't try to deny it," the blue-masked leader whispered to his brother.

Said hothead sighed. "Yeah, it was."

They lay in silence after that, and just as he was falling asleep, Raph could've sworn he heard Leo humming Low...

* * *

 _I know, it's awful! I was just bored, and couldn't think of anything else! I'm sorry! Review anyways! (I seriously need to warm my hands up...)_


End file.
